Necessary Evil
by greekmomma25
Summary: In order to leave the slavers of the planet Klatooine, Mei, an orphaned slave, stows away on a freighter that was heading to an unknown rebel base. What she didn't know, was that the First Order was going to take said freighter and she would meet a certain force user related to Darth Vader. What happens after being caught? Well, you will just have to read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: In order to escape the slavers of the planet Klatooine, Mei, an orphaned slave turned thief, stows away on a freighter that was headed to an unknown rebel base. What she didn't know, was that the First Order was going to capture said freighter and that she would meet a certain force user related to the infamous Darth Vader. What happens after being caught? Well, you will just have to read and see for yourself._

 _Disclosure: I do not own anything Star Wars. Except the characters I make up, like the main character for instance. Please enjoy and review. Thanks :)_

Chapter One:

For as long as I can remember, I have been carted to different planets, sold to different kinds of people, and been a slave. I don't remember my family... or know if I even have one. There is one thing for certain... I am not going to be a slave anymore. I am going to be free.

"MEI!"

I jumped as my current master screams at me.

"Yes master," I say bowing at the hip.

"Go to the kitchens and fetch me a snack," the Klatooinian said, "I'm feeling a little peckish. And don't you DARE eat anything while you are in there! I will know."

He points to his datapad that is linked to the cameras in his home.

"Yes master," I say backing out the room.

Once I am out of there I quickly make my way to the kitchens.

My name is Mei. I don't have a last name as I was never told what it was. I have been on the planet Klatooine for about two years now. I was sold by the Hutt clan to my Klatooinian master and have been in his tyrannical C͏a͏r͏e ever since. Oh how I wish to leave this place.

As I walked past a mirror, I caught my reflection out of the corner of my eye. As a rule, slaves aren't allowed to look at their own reflections, but I sometimes will do a secret side glance with my eyes so that I know what I look like. What I seen in my reflection was plain for certain. With my round face, cerulean eyes, and lithe figure I couldn't tell if I looked more like a man or a woman. My hair was long, because our masters like something to grab and pull if any of their slaves try to run.

I finally get to the kitchens where the cook was preparing dinner. She was a Chiss slave who has been here longer than even I have.

"Oh, hello Mei," she said to me turning her red eyes on me, "what can I do for you?"

"Our master wants something for a snack. Is there anything fast for him to eat Lev?"

She scrunched her beautiful blue face for a moment in thought, "I have some fruit in the pantry I can cut up for him."

"Anything will work, as long as he doesn't get any ideas," I said shivering in disgust.

"Has he been insinuating things again," Lev asked as she cut up a red fruit I couldn't name.

"Not as of late. But I have a feeling he might soon," I said thinking of the last incident I had with the master...

 _"Come on Mei... just one kiss... for your master," he said licking his nasty lips._

 _"I SAID NO!"_

 _He glared at me with hatred, "you won't be able to hold off for long... if you know what is good for you... you will give me what I want."_

Inwardly I retched, I just cannot seem to get away from the perversions of my masters. He wasn't the only one to try to take advantage of me... but I would make it to where he would be the last.

"Here you go," said Lev, handing me a plate full of brightly colored fruits.

"Thanks Lev," I said, " I will make sure he gets it.

I started to leave the room when she asked, "You haven't had anything... unnatural... happen to you lately... have you?"

I look at her beautiful face, "only when I get really upset... I can't seem to control it."

She stared at me with sadness in her eyes, "try not to do that in front of the master, I fear that you will be killed for it."

I nod to her and leave the room. It doesn't take me long to get back to where the master is and he looks at me with his ugly dog like features.

"About time you got back," he yells, "bring it here NOW!"

"Yes master," I said. I set the plate down onto the table next to him. As I am about to leave the room again he grabs my arm.

"Wait a moment slave."

"Yes master?"

He looks at me with his disgustingly perverted eyes, "feed it to me."

I look at him with fear and whisper, "what?"

"I said, feed it to me."

I shook my head as hard as I could, "no."

"Are you really going to refuse an order from your master," he asked in an angry tone.

"Please sir," I said as tears start to well into my eyes, "don't do this. I have other chores that I need to be doi..."

He stops me by forcing his disgusting lips onto mine and shoving his up my tunic grabbing at my breasts.

I shove him away, "stop... please..."

He laughed as he said, "No! You are my property and I will do with you as I please!"

Suddenly, I started to feel my heart race in my chest from fear, my breathing started to quicken, and my eyes turned to slits as I glared in rage at my would be master.

"I...said... STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!"

As I scream everything gets thrown around, glass gets shattered, and my master... no, the Klatooinian... gets thrown across the room away from me. I start to stalk towards him with some unknown power running in my veins.

"I am no ones property," I say as I stand over him, "I am a free woman... who will not be controlled by anyone... least of all... YOU!!!!"

He looks at me from the floor with terror in his eyes, "what are you."

I give him the most cruelest smile I possibly can as I say, "I don't know... but I'll find out soon enough."

I envision his neck snapping as I jerk me head to the side... and as it truly happens... I liked it...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I get settled in the storage compartment of the freighter that I snuck onto, hoping not to get caught stowing away. You see, as a slave we receive little to no money.

As I hear the engines I think back to what happened back at the Klatooinian's manor.

As I relished the sight of my former master before me I came to a realization. I killed someone. I seriously killed someone.

"Kriff," I gasped stepping back from my handiwork, "I killed him…"

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

I swiftly turned around to see Lev staring at the body of our former master.

"I-I didn't mean to," I stammered in fright, "he was forcing himself on me a-and I couldn't control myself. I-…."

"Don't," she said with her hand up, "I understand. He deserves what he got."

She came up to me and looked into my eyes, "you need to leave. They will kill you for this."

I nod vigorously knowing she was right. I had killed someone… and I was a slave…. Killing your master is instant death in the eyes of the slavers.

"Ok," I said, "but where will I go? I don't have any money to get off of the planet."

Lev started to pace the room as she thought… then she shot her head up, "That's it…"

"What is," I ask getting worried.

"There is a freighter leaving at mid-day to go to the rebel base, I don't know where exactly that is…. But you could go there and you could get help."

'The rebel base,' I thought to myself, 'I wonder what I would do there.'

Lev started to drag me out of the room, "You need to pack your things, and fast. If one of the other slaves sees him like that they will find you for sure if you aren't gone soon."

I look down at my rags that barely cover my body, "but this is all I have."

She looks down at me and looks at what I am wearing, "Seriously? The two years that you have been here and you have been wearing that? He really did deserve what you gave him."

She then sighed at me as I nodded. Then proceeded to take me to the front doors.

"The freighter will be where he bought you, don't ask me how I know this. But you need to get there as soon as you can. Run if you have to," she stopped and looked at me with her blood red eyes, "and what ever you do…. Don't be seen stowing away on there. They will think you ran away and kill you on the spot."

I nod at her and giver her a hug, "Thank you for being a friend Lev."

"Oh Mei," she said hugging me back, "you are like the pale sister I never knew I had. I hope you find your place in the galaxy."

After that I raced to the business district of town. When I got to the freighter I seen that they had loaded the last of the supplies onto it already. So I ran to the ramp as it started to close and almost didn't make it.

I close my eyes hoping to get some rest...

The jerk of the freighter scared me awake.

'We cant have landed already,' I think as I hear footsteps and yelling from above me.

I decided to hide behind one of the piles of boxes that were being shipped to the rebel base and listen as the crew panickedfrom above. Then I heard and seen the entrance to the freighter opening. As I duck further down I see a dozen men in white battle armor coming on board.

'Stormtroopers?' I think as I watch them go up to the upper area of the ship, 'I need to get out of here before I am caught.'

As I sneak out of the ship I keep a wary eye out for any more stormtroopers coming my way. I look at all of the other ships docked in the large area and think, 'Wow, I wonder where I am.'

I sneak through to the nearest door that I can find when I hear behind me, "HEY! YOU! STOP!"

I start running down the halls, passing past windows showing the vastness of the galaxy, and other rooms that looked like it had people in them. Finally after running for a while, I find what looked to be a broom closet of some sort and hide in there. There are tiny slits that I can see through in the door. I then see the stormtroopers and what looked to be higher officials running past.

'whew,' I think while looking in the room I was in. Sure enough, it was a broom closet. Thankfully I was small enough from not being fed enough to fit in there.

I then hear footsteps coming up to where I am hiding, and I keep watch to see if they were going to come in here. I then see three stormtroopers stop to the right hand side of the door and salute. On my left side I see a tall man in a black cloak and a mask of black streaked with silver lines. He had a cylindrical item on his belt that shined in the light.

"Sir," said one of the stormtroopers putting his hand to his side and the others follow his lead, "there is a female stow away somewhere on board. We haven't located her yet, but are still looking."

"Be sure to find her," said the man in black. His voice sounded deep and metallic from his mask which sent shivers of delight down my spine, "I will look in this quadrant for her. You go to the eastern wing and look there."

"Yes sir," said the stormtrooper saluting as well as the other two, then they ran off the way they came.

The man in black turned around and went to leave… But then he stopped, and looked back over his left shoulder towards where I was.

'Oh kriff,' I thought, backing up as much as I could without making noise, 'he knows I am here.'

The man fully turned back around and said, "You can come out now. I wont hurt you."

I stood there thinking for a monment, 'will he really not hurt me? I mean I am a runaway slave...'

"I promise you, I will not hurt you. No matter if you ran from your masters or not."

'Wait… Did he read my mind,' I thought confused.

He laughed as he said, "I can sense thoughts through the force little one, but I cannot read minds."

At that I started to come slowly out of the closet and looked at him warily. I instantly see him stiffen up as he sees me come out.

"YOU!"

I flinch at him yelling.

"SCAVANGER! HOW DID YOU GET ON MY SHIP!"

"S-scavanger? I-I don't," I start to stammer.

"Don't lie to me," He said angrily at me as he started to stalk towards me, I back away until I feel the wall behind me, "you… you are coming with me."

He lifts his hand and I black out……


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank all of my readers for following my story. You really don't know how that makes me feel. Never have I had this many people reading what I wrote._

 _As always, I am not the sole owner of Starwars._

 _And thanks to motionless in white and in this moment for being my muse during this._

 _Enjoy. And please review. I can take criticism. :)_

Chapter Three:

I woke up to the feel of cold metal on my ankles and wrists. I look down and find that I am strapped into the same kind of chair that my masters used to torture me with.

"Oh kriff," I said in fear, "no…no no no. What is going on?"

"You are now my prisoner…. Rey."

I look up to see the masked man in black again.

"Rey," I ask confused, "that's not my name."

"LIES," He shouted standing up, "Why do you insist on lying to me?!"

I flinch away from him, afraid of what he might do.

'He isn't going to believe me…. I am going to die here,' I think as he starts pacing back and forth in front of me.

I hear him start to breath harder in frustration and I see the ash on the table across from me start to rise.

"C-can you not control it too," I ask him. That made him stop in front of me.

"What?"

He looks slightly at me, or I think he does. His mask only reflecting my face.

I took a deep breath as I ask, "You can't control the power either can you?"

He looks straight at me, turning his body fully to me. Then very slowly he raises his hand towards me. I flinch because last time he did that I blacked out. But this time when I look at his gloved hand it doesn't even touch me.

"You….. you aren't her," he said tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know who you are talking about," I said.

"I know."

He took back his hand and lift both of his hands to his mask. I heard a couple latches click and a hiss as he lifted his mask off of his head.

When I seen his face for the first time…. all thought left. I was stunned by the handsomeness that looked at me. The only thing that was wrong with his face… was the scar that ran down the right side of his face and down into the top of his tunic. It looked like someone sliced into him with a saber.

He looked at me long before asking, "What is your name?"

"Mei."

"Mei," he said, as if trying it out on his tongue. His voice was deep even without the mask, "How did you come to be on my ship?"

"I stowed away on the freighter," I said hoping that he wouldn't hurt me if I told him the truth, "I was running away from the punishment that I was going to receive from the slavers."

"What was the punishment?'

I was silent for a moment before saying, "Death."

He looked away from me for a few moments with his eyes closed. He was breathing in and out slowly. It looked like he was trying to fight some inner demons.

"What did you do that you think deserved that," he finally asked. He was still holding his mask in his hands.

"I killed my master for trying to force himself on me."

After I answered him he lost it. He threw his mask against the wall to my left with all his might and the metal cylinder flew to his hand and lit up.

My eyes went wide when I realized what it was.

"Is that….. a lightsaber," I ask as I watch the red saber crackle.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he looked into his hand as if just realizing he had it in his hand.

"Yes it is," he said. Then he waved his and and my bindings went open.

I quickly got off the contraption and went to the wall at my right. He looked right at me and disengaged his saber. He put the saber on his belt and started to walk towards the door.

"Follow me."

I look at him with confusion and ask, "Why?"

"I am going to take you some place where you can rest," he said picking up his mask on his way to the door and putting it on, "you look like you need some sleep… and food as well."

I hesitate a bit before I start to follow him out of the room. We walk past rooms that look like they are empty. Then past a long window…. With the stars in plain site.

I stop to look at the vastness that I missed earlier when I was trying not to be caught. The beauty of it just took my breath away. Noticing that I had stopped the man turned around.

"Is everything alright," he asked me.

"Yes," I said still looking out at the stars, "I have never seen anything quite so dark….. so beautiful."

He came back towards me to stand next to me and look as well.

"You asked me earlier if I can't control my powers," He said, "sometimes I can't. But then other times…. I can."

I look up towards him as he is taller than I am. I decided to stay silent to hear what he had to say.

"I could teach you how to control that power… that is if you want…"

"YES! I-I…. I mean, yes please," I said when he looked at me in what I think is surprise. Again I couldn't tell what he was feeling because of his mask.

"Good," he said nodding, "when you feel ready we can get started. But first you need rest. Follow me….please."

I nod as I follow him.

We finally get to a room and I can't help but look around in wonder.

We were standing in what looked like a sitting room. It had a long couch with a table before it, a bookshelf on the back wall filled to the brim with books, and a fire place. To the left of the room behind the couch was door to another room, more than likely the bedroom. Everything other than the books were black in color, but that was fine by me.

"You can go ahead and get your rest in the next room," he said, "I will go ahead and call down to the kitchens for something to be brought for you to eat."

"T-thank you sir."

"Kylo."

I look at him and see that he has taken the mask back off and has put it under his right arm.

"What," I ask.

"My name…. is Kylo Ren," He said looking into my eyes… I never noticed how dark his eyes were… or how his black hair went over them slightly, "you may call me Kylo."

"Oh," I said breathlessly, "thank you… Kylo."

I seen him stiffen a bit before he turned to leave the room. He stopped before leaving and asked, "Is that all you have?"

I was confused as I asked, "what do you mean?"

"What you are wearing…. Is that all you have?"

I look down at the rags I was wearing, and I suddenly feel the need to cover myself because it barely covered my breasts with all the tears in them. My pants weren't any better.

"Y-yes… they are all I have."

He paused a moment before saying, "I will have someone come measure you as well. Cant having you look like a beggar while in my care."

He looked back at me and said before leaving, "Welcome to the First Order."


	4. Chapter Four

_Ok everyone... here is another chapter for you._

 _As always I do not own anything Star Wars._

 _Enjoy and review please. ;)_

 _A special thanks to my muse; In This Moment, Motionless in White, I Prevail, Marilyn Manson, and Our Last Night. Yes I tend to stay with hard rock (evil sounding) songs. So that I don't deviate from the dark side._

Chapter Four:

I have been laying in bed awake since Kylo left the room… I just can't seem to go to sleep. I mean, he gave me his name… No one has ever told me their name before. The only way I knew anyones name was if one of my masters said it. But Kylo told me his.

The room that I was in only had a bed and a dresser. There were no pictures… nothing to say whose room I was in. Other than the door to the sitting room there was a door on the opposite side that went to a refresher, which only had the basics for hygiene.

'I wonder whose room this is,' I thought sitting up in the dark bed and looking around the room. I finally go to the dresser. Opening the middle drawer I see… black tunics and under shirts.

'Am I.. in Kylo's room?'

I move to the sitting room and look at all the books on the shelf. Most of the books are manuals for Piloting tie fighters and the other books were about different strategies for warfare. There was one that looked worn that caught my eye. I tried to see the title without moving it out of its place, but all I could see was the letter "B".

"Ahem," said a voice behind.

I quickly turned around to see a woman standing behind me wearing a light blue uniform.

"Oh," I said embarrassed, "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to.."

The woman laughed, "Its fine dear. I was actually sent here by Master Ren to measure you for some clothing."

"Oh," I said. The woman looked as if she was aged leather, "Alright."

It only took about 30 minutes for her to get my measurements. She really didn't talk to me other than to tell me to lift my arm here and there. She marked the numbers into her datapad.

As she was gathering her things to leave she said, "You're clothing should be done soon. I have my droids in my department working on them now. From what Master Ren told me, you are to have the same clothes as the rest of the Knights of Ren, but with some differences. I already took note…"

"Knights of Ren," I asked curiously.

She looked incredulously, "you have never heard of the Knights of Ren? My dear, they are the most decorated warriors of the First Order, and Master Ren is the leader of them."

My eyes widened, "So does that mean…"

"From what he was telling me," she said with a smile, "is that you are to be his apprentice."

A little while later the same woman came back with three large bundles.

"Here you are dear," She said as she set them down on the couch, "there are four tunics, 5 trousers, four under shirts, and a pair of boots. There are also some under garments that I believe will suit you just fine. And this is my finest work yet…"

She then opened up one of the bundles to show me a beautiful Cloak. It was black and it zipped up the front so that I could fight without it getting in my way… but it still had some material hanging in the front so that it resembled a traditional cloak. The sleeves were cut so that I could move my arms with ease, and there was a leather design on the back that kept it to the shape it was supposed to be in.

"T-thank you," I said touching the fabric. It was soft and felt like it would keep me warm.

"Well go try them on."

About ten minutes later I come out of the refresher with some of my new clothes on. They fit perfectly. I couldn't keep my eyes from looking at myself in my brand new clothes.

"They suit you," said a deep voice from the door.

I look up to see that Kylo Ren was leaning on the door frame looking at me. The old woman was no where to be seen, and his mask was off. The look in his eyes were appreciative.

"Thank you," I said bowing at the hip.

"There is no need to bow any longer," He said straightening up, "you are going to be my apprentice after all."

I smile at him and say, "thank you. You are too kind."

"Are you hungry? I had one of the kitchen staff bring you something for lunch," he said motioning to the table in front of the couch.

I look there…. And there is an assortment of different fruits… even the ones I couldn't name.

"Yes actually, I am. Thank you," I told him as I sat down and reached for the red fruit, "do you know what this fruit is called? I have always seen them in the manor…. But I never knew their name."

He came over and sat next to me, "That is an apple. It is sweet and crisp. People make pastries with them."

I took a bite and my eyes grew larger. It tasted so good.

"Oh my," I said after swallowing, "That is delicious. I have never tasted anything like it."

He watched as I ate for a little while before asking, "What would they give you to eat?"

I thought about my answer, making sure I would say it correctly without making him angry like earlier, "Mostly the scraps after dinner… we would have to eat off the master's plate when he was done. Most of the time he wouldn't leave any for us. Lev, the cook, she would make extra so that we could get something to eat."

I looked to Kylo and seen that he was breathing deeply with his eyes closed. I knew he would get mad at that.

"Sounds like Lev was kind to you," he said after calming himself down.

"She was," I said putting the third apple core onto the plate, "She was my only friend. She was the one to help me escape. I hope she didn't get hurt after I left."

Kylo looked at me as if searching for something, "You do care for her don't you?"

"Yes."

Kylo stood up and started to go to the door. He looked at me when he said, "If you feel up to it, we can start your training tomorrow."

"I would like that. Thank you."

He nods his head towards me and left….

The next morning, I woke up to something warm enveloping me. With confusion I look over to see… KYLO REN?

My eyes got big as I seen him curled into me with his arm over me.

'What the hell," I thought while trying to get up without waking him. I could smell alchohol on his breath. I took this chance to look at him while he slumbered.

He seemed to look much younger while he slept… which made him even more handsome than he already was. His midnight hair was hanging in front of his eyes in a way that made me want to move it. I didn't of course because I didn't want him to wake.

"Mmmmm," he grunted while pulling me closer.

I smiled a bit, 'He is just too handsome.'

I shook my head and thought, 'you stupid… he wouldn't go for you! You are too damaged… and a slave for kriff sake.'

He moved a bit in his sleep and grumbled, "stop saying you are a slave… you are not."

'Oh kriff,' I thought, 'did he just here me… again?'

"Yes I did," he said in his sleep.

'Ok,' I thought smiling, 'He talks in his sleep. That is freaking cute for a man.'

I had the best idea ever, 'How old are you Kylo?'

"30."

I almost laughed at that, '30 yrs old and still talking in your sleep?'

"Yes."

'Who is Rey?'

"Rey is the one who gave my the scar on my face. She looks like Mei… almost identical…. Except the eyes…"

'The eyes?'

"She has brown eyes… where Mei has beautiful blue eyes…. Like the ocean… I love the ocean…"

My eyes went large when he said that. So I have beautiful eyes huh? He then turned over and let me go.

I was still smiling when I went into the refresher…


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, so I know that it's a bit early for me to actually post a new one... but I am getting excited for it. Oh and sorry it is so short._

Chapter Five:

"Ok, you need to hold the staff like this, that way when someone tries to disarm you it will be much harder."

Kylo was teaching me how to fight in the training room, and I seem to be getting more of a hang of it as the time went. We were learning about sword play at the moment.

"So like this," I ask him as I mimic the hold.

"Exactly," He said, "once you get the hang with handling a wooden staff then you can graduate to a light saber like this one."

As he showed me the light saber I had to admire its beauty. The red light was so chaotic that I thought he would lose control.

"And once you have some training with a light saber you can do moves like this."

As I watched him flourish the light saber, I could see the training he went through. He moved gracefully as he showed me the moves that I could do after training. With every twirl of his saber I felt delightful shivers down my spine. He looked strong….

He suddenly stopped and looked behind me, "What are you doing here Hux?"

I look behind me to see a man in a black officers suit and hate staring at me. His face was scrunched up… as if he smelt something rotten.

"So…" he said still staring, "This is the girl that stowed away onto the freighter?"

"I am," I said staring back with a glare, I could already tell I didn't like this man.

He looked towards Kylo, "Have you told Supreme Leader Snoke yet?"

Kylo glared at Hux, "General Hux… Are you insinuating that I haven't?"

Hux glared back at Kylo, then looked at me from the side of his eyes.

'I really don't like him,' I thought to myself.

'Neither do I,' I hear in my head.

I jump and look around in fright, 'The hell?'

I then look over to Kylo and see him smirking at me.

'Was that you in my head,' I ask him with my thoughts.

'Who else in here can hear your thoughts?'

I smile a bit at him before looking at General Hux. He is looking between us with a look that he missed something. It was actually a silly look.

"You know who she looks like," asked Hux while staring at me yet again, "she looks like that scavenger girl that bested you on starkiller."

"Oh, you mean Rey," I asked crossing my arms, "If you haven't noticed… I am nothing like her. It will do you well to remember that."

"DO YOU DARE TO…."

"To threaten you? No," I said glaring ice at him, "I don't need threats… I know I can do things by just thinking them. Do not test me General."

Hux look at me for a moment with fear before he looked at Kylo, "be sure to let Snoke know about her."

With a flourish of his coat he left the room. Kylo then started to burst out laughing. I turn to him to see him doubled in laughter.

"What is so funny," I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"He…. He was so scared of you," he laugh out, tears welling into the corners of his eyes, "I heard what was on his mind… no one… not even Supreme Leader Snoke has scared him like that before!!!"

He kept laughing and as I was watching him I couldn't help but laugh with him…

We had laughed like that for a while until he realized it was around lunch time. As we walk down the hall back to his room we pass by one of the many windows looking out. I look out to see a beautiful blue and brown planet. The clouds that were slightly covering the planet were swirling around.

"What planet is that," I asked Kylo getting his attention.

"That is the planet Lothal."

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

I never noticed when he looked at me, "Yes it is."

"You know," I said, "I never actually never seen a planet like this before. They always had my head covered so that I couldn't see where I was going."

I suddenly could feel a hot energy coming from him, and looking at him I knew why. He was looking out the window… his eyes full of rage that I feared it would shatter the glass. His hands were clenched really tight.

"What else did they do to you," He asked.

I thought about for a moment. Then I remembered what he did when I first came onto his ship, "I could show you…."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Forgive me for this chapter… I had to go into the past… and there are some really bad things in this chapter. This is why this is M in the first place… so please. Don't kill the author._

 _Another thing. I am sorry for not posting sooner. It was a very hard chapter to write due to its content._

Chapter 6:

When we get back to the room we see the food laid down on the table. There is a bowl of fruit, some bread rolls, and some kind of stew. I see all of it and almost forget what I was planning to do.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Kylo to sit down as well. When he did he looked at me with a somber look on his face, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I said without thinking about it, "I want you to know what happened."

"You realize… you will be reliving… everything."

I look at him very seriously, "I am sure… I feel like I can trust you. Plus, it'll help you trust me as your apprentice, don't you think?"

"True," he said nodding.

I nod and said, "let's get started then."

We both turn to each other so that we could be comfortable.

"We will need to hold each other's hands," he said holding out his hands, "It will be easier to convey the memories that way."

I nod as I grabbed onto his hands. I looked at him to see what I should do next, only to see that he had closed his eyes. I copied him, and I felt a shift in the energy around us.

 _(About 17 years ago)_

 _I was around four years old when I was taken from my bedroom. I was sleeping soundly next to my toy Jedi. I would always hear about the Rebellions fight against the empire and I admired Darth Vader for his views on making the Galaxy be under the rule of the Empire. My parents always told me and my sister not to allow those thoughts into my mind, fearing it would corrupt me, but I never worked. I had even fashioned a little red light saber for my Jedi doll, and dyed its clothes black. With clay I made a little helmet for him to wear. I called him Little Darth when my parents weren't around._

 _I never heard when my window was opened. Never felt the hands that picked me up. But I could hear it when my sister screamed._

" _MEI!"_

 _The next thing I knew I was on a freighter filled with other children. We didn't know where we were going… but we knew it was far away. Every child was crying for their parents… except me. I was crying for my doll who was left behind._

" _SHUT UP BACK THERE," yelled on of the men from above, "NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU!"_

 _I looked up at the man, he didn't look like anyone from where I lived. He looked like an overgrown rat. He was really gross._

" _My mommy and daddy will save me," I said defiantly, "They wouldn't have you keep me for long."_

 _The rat person looked at me and came towards me, "Your parents don't care if you live or die," he put his face in mine and I could smell his foul breath from how close he was, "so why don't you do us all a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

 _My anger shot up quick hearing that, "YOU LIE! MY MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE ME!"_

 _The person started to laugh at me and my temper rose more. Next thing I knew he was flying across the room into the wall. Sadly, it didn't kill him._

" _What the fuck was that," he said terrified. He got up and came up to me, "how did you do that? You know what… nevermind, I will remedy this."_

 _He went over to the other side of the room and grabbed a burlap bag and came back to me._

" _You wont be able to do that again," he said as he put it over my head, "Not if you can't see…."_

 _(6 years later)_

 _I had already been bought multiple times from different masters. I had learned that my parents were never coming for me. I will never be saved. I was already ten by the time I got to the planet Dandoran._

 _This day my master wanted me to go to town to retrieve a parcel for him. I was skipping down the path in town when a man came out of the shadows._

" _Hello little girl," he said with a grin, "would you like some sweets?"_

 _I nodded because I never had sweets before._

" _Follow me then," he said while going down a dark alley._

 _I followed him until he stopped at the far end of the alley. He then turned really fast and grabbed me. He threw me down on the ground and climbed over the top of me. When I tried to scream he covered my mouth._

" _Don't you dare make a sound little bitch," he said as he tried to rip off my shirt._

' _No,' I thought, 'please don't hurt me….'_

 _He kept grabbing at my shirt, tearing it just a bit to where the top of my collar bone was showing…._

 _I suddenly latched down onto his hand with my teeth._

" _OW! Why you little whore," he yelled at me jerking his hand back, "You will pay for that!"_

 _I felt my pulse start to quicken as he started to use both hands to rip at my shirt. I tried to push him off to no avail… he was just to big…_

" _Get off of me," I whisper while sobbing._

" _What did you say," he asked pausing a bit to hear me…_

" _I…. said…. GET OFF!"_

 _I screamed so loud that I couldn't even believe that it was my voice. At the same time as my scream the man covered his ears and backed off of me screaming in pain himself. I sat up and looked at him writhing in pain, blood had started to come out from between his fingers._

' _What just happened,' I thought._

 _I got up, covered myself, and turned and ran from him. When I got back to the home of my master I was beaten for not getting his package and for having my clothes torn._

 _Later on in the day we heard about a man who mysteriously went deaf from a little girl screaming…_

 _6 years later…_

 _I was working on another planet, I didn't know what it was called, but I knew it was sandy. I was mainly the person who washed the clothes for my master._

 _On this night I was working late on the laundry. I heard as the door opened._

" _You, slave," said one of the main servants there._

" _Yes," I asked turning around._

" _The master wants to see you in his study," he said before leaving._

 _I set down the laundry I was messing with and rubbed my hands onto the apron I was made to wear. This master was one for making the females in his household wear barely anything. I was made to wear a top that showed my midriff and these things that the other females call "shorts"… I would call them under pants due to the shortness of them. It was also mandatory to wear our hair up in a high ponytail. Even with my hair up it went to my waist._

 _I made my way to the study noticing how late it was in the night. Barely anyone was awake at this time of night._

' _I wonder what the master wants from me at this time of night.'_

 _I went into the room and bowed to my master. He was very handsome for his age…. But then again I only liked his skin. It was so dark that if you turned off the light you wouldn't be able to see him again. It was rude to ask what his race was, so I never asked._

" _Mei," he said as soon as he noticed I came in, "why don't you sit down here on the chair?"_

 _I did as he asked, "what is it you need master?"_

 _He smiled at me, "Just wanted to spend some time with my hardest working slave. Here…. Have a drink."_

 _He gave me a glass of some kind of dark liquid, I couldn't place what it was. It burned my throat when I took a sip._

" _How does it taste," he asked as he leaned against a table near his bookcase._

" _It burns my throat," I said after coughing._

" _Its called Whiskey," He said, "Humans absolutely love it. I have taken a liking to it as well."_

 _I sipped some more of it finding that the more that I drank the less it burned, "It tastes good… once the burning stops."_

 _He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. It was making my head fuzzy._

 _I shook my head a little, confused why it was so fuzzy I asked, "Is it supposed to my head feel fuzzy?"_

 _He chuckled a bit at my question, "Sometimes, yes."_

 _I suddenly started to get scared from the feeling. I looked at my glass and seen I had already drank over half of my glass._

" _I-I think I should go," I said as I tried to get up, I set the glass onto a table that was next to my chair. I was very dizzy as I got up and almost fell. The master was right next to me in an instantly as he caught me._

" _Why don't you rest," He said while maneuvering me to the couch that I just now noticed was in the room._

 _He laid me down onto the couch and I felt like I couldn't even move._

' _Oh kriff,' I thought, 'he drugged me. I can't move.'_

" _You are probably wondering why you can move," he said as if he read my thoughts, "well, I heard that when you scared you do…. Certain things. So I gave you a drug to paralyze you… so that you won't do anything to hurt me... or my friends."_

 _I seen from the corner of my eye as I seen multiple men come in from a hidden door behind the bookcase that he was standing next to earlier. There looked to be about six men coming into the room._

" _See men," my master said as he started to take his overcoat off, "isn't she just… delicious looking?"_

" _Yes, she is..."_

" _She looks almost too good…"_

 _My eyes went wide as I seen them taking off all their clothes in the room._

" _She is going to be fun to ride…"_

" _You chose right…"_

 _My master came over to stand above me, he was completely naked, "I have been waiting a long time for you to make a mistake Mei. You just happened to choose tonight to work late…. Very bad indeed."_

 _He took my shirt of and started to grip my breasts, "Look at how perky her breasts are men. Just perfect to handle."_

 _All the men nodded in agreement as my master greedily licked and sucked on my bresasts._

" _Now you men all know the rules… I try them out first. Then you men can have them," he said while pulling down my shorts._

 _They all nodded and took a seat across the room in the many chairs I failed to notice. I felt a tear go down my face as my master started to rub the area between my legs._

 _He all of a sudden stuck his finger inside of me and then exclaimed, "Oh men, we are in for a treat. She is a virgin."_

 _Cheers went all over the room when he said this. They apparently loved the fact that I hadn't had anyone before them._

" _We are going to have fun with you," my master whispered into my ear, he was still thrusting his finger in and out of me, "but first… to get you ready._

 _He went a little faster with his finger and gradually stuck another finger in. Tears were streaming down my face at the intrusion. He started to kiss down my body starting at my next, going to my nipple where he sucked just a bit, he went to my naval, until finally he got his head between my thighs._

 _I could feel when he started to lick at my secret area, and the shock I felt when he hit my nerve, his fingers hadn't stopped moving at their fast pace. I started to feel a pressure building and crashing down on me._

" _Men," he said as he started crawling on top of me, "I believe I just made her cum."_

 _They all laughed and kept watching as he went fully on top of me._

" _Now, this is going to hurt you," he said while kissing my neck, "but it'll feel better in a moment… or not."_

 _He then shoved his male appendage into me, I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain. I couldn't do anything as he moved in and out of me roughly. All I could hear from him was hard panting as he went faster into me. Finally, after what seemed to be a millennia for me, he stiffened in me and something shot inside me. The men got up and cheered and clapped._

 _H finally got off of me and looked at his handiwork, all the while I was glaring at him hoping my mysterious powers would come to me…. they didn't._

" _OK men," he said as he gestured towards me, "It's your turn…"_

 _The men all started to stalk towards me…._

"STOP!"

I jumped back to the present, tears falling down my face. When I looked up I seen Kylo with pain in his eye looking at me.

"No…more," he said to me. I could feel a tremendous pain in my heart… but it wasn't mine…


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

 _I am sooo very sorry for the wait. There was personal things that had happened and I couldn't keep going at the moment. But here is the 7th chapter. Hope you all enjoy._

 _Again, I want to express that I am not the creator of star wars, only the character Mei. And I would like to thank the artists on my playlist "My muse for Necessary Evil" for the words that come to my head for this story. The link to the playlist is: user/sailorpetey/playlist/7cCzVhkEQev4GobwMw7Wga?si=0vUaXXGITsG8nGSkk8RUxA_

 _I apologize that it is soo long... but that is the link. enjoy._

Chapter 7:

It has been months since Kylo looked into my past, and he has not said anything more to me other than what kind of training he wants me to do for that day. Mainly he has been having me meditate on the force during the week. He does let me have two days of rest a week, but there really wasn't anything for me to other than train some more. So I sneak into the training room and practice fighting with a wooden staff. It seems like every time I go in there though it feels like someone is watching me.

I have been getting better with how I use the force however. A couple days ago, General Hux decided to come into my quiet space and try to talk badly about Kylo. I had told him politely to leave, and he refused. Finally, I got tired of him being there.

"I have already told you to leave politely," I said getting up out of my meditation stance (cross legged on the ground), "Now I am just going to have to make you leave."

General Hux laughed in my face at that, "what are you going to do? Push me?"

I looked him right in the eyes and said, "Why yes I am."

Without him knowing it, I had used the force to open the door behind him when I was getting up.

He looked confused, then frightened as he felt himself lift up into the air and fly through the air out the door. After that I don't really know how he looked like because the door closed right in his mocking face.

Today I have been practicing with the staff, since it is my relaxation day, when over on the wall the intercom turns on and says, "Miss _Mei."_

"Yes," I said turning around to the intercom.

" _Lord Ren wishes for you to see him in his office."_

"Let Lord Ren know I will be there shortly," I said putting the staff back into place.

" _Yes Miss,"_ the intercom turned off.

'I wonder what he is wanting me for,' I thought leaving the room to go to his office.

I get to Kylo Ren's Office within 5 minutes of the summons, during the first few weeks of being on the Finalizer I took the time to learn how to get to different places in different ways to find the fastest route to get to where I am intending to go.

"You may enter," Said the deep voice belonging to Kylo Ren when I went to knock on the door.

Stepping in I could see him sitting behind his desk. He was looking at his data pad at different messages. I took the opportunity to look around the rest of the room. Other than the desk and chair before it, there was no other furniture. The walls and floor were black, and there was a great window behind him showing a great dark blue planet.

That is what caught my attention. I had never seen something so beautifully blue before in my life. Without even thinking about it I walked past Kylo's desk to the window to look at her. I decided that if the planet was so beautiful, it had to be a woman.

"That is the planet Kamino," said Kylo from my left, "that is where the clones came from that fought the clone wars, back when my grand father was still training to be a Jedi."

I looked over to him to see a far away look on his face. This was the most that he had told me about his past, granted he has never talked about anything but training before.

Kylo finally looked down towards me and said, "So, I got a report from General Hux."

'Oh kriff,' I thought as I knew I was in trouble now.

"Is it true... that you lifted him up... and threw him out of your room?"

"I...I..." I stammered afraid of what would happen.

Then I seen his mouth curve into a smile, and he started to chuckle. Then it turned into an uproarious laugh. He was laughing so hard that he had to go sit back in his chair and hold his sides. Tears were literally coming out of his eyes.

"May I ask," I said afraid for his sanity, "what is so funny."

Trying to gain control of his breathing Kylo wiped the tears from his face, "I'm sorry. It's just... when I first read it, I couldn't believe that you actually did that. I had to reread the report multiple times before I even could keep a straight face."

At my confused look he said, "I wanted to make sure you truly did that. It is not normal for a fledgling force user to be able to pick anything, let alone a full grown man up off of the ground with only their mind."

He stood up and walked over to me, "You truly are a powerful force user."

"Th-thank you," I said. I could feel myself blush at his comment.

"I was curious," He said turning to his desk.

"Yes Kylo?"

He stiffened when he heard me say his name.

"Would you," he paused for a moment, obviously trying to find the words, "would you like to, if you were available that is, have dinner with me this evening?"

"I would be happy to, Kylo."

His shoulders seemed to relax when I agreed, "I will come to pick you up from your quarters at 7 then."

I nodded and went to the door to leave.

"Oh, and another thing," he said from behind me.

"Yes," I asked turning around to him at the door.

He smiled at me, "Next time you do something to Hux... Make sure I'm around."

"Why," I asked in confusion.

He smile turned mischievous, "So that I can see the look on his face when you do."


End file.
